Thalden's Story
by xXRenegade-KimXx
Summary: Thalden, a young cherub Ridgeback, had high hopes as future leader of the Ulster Clan, and he hoped to carry on in his mother Arkanis' footsteps. But when one tragic event leads to Arkanis' death and exiled by the Coatl Osore, Thalden has to survive in the harsh badlands and ultimately fight to get what he had once lost back. Will he succeed? Or will this cost him dearly?
1. Forward

**Forward:**

I do not own any of the dragon species of Flight Rising, the full credit for them goes to **NeonDragon** on

The dragon characters from FR I do own.

Lair where you can find the Dragons used in this fic:

Flight Rising Lair ID: 252853


	2. Discovery in the Rain

_The wind howled across the storming regions of the Sundial Terrence, it's bitter, heavy rain pattering against the hazy land of the Lightweaver. The ground itself was sodden with the water from overhead, soaking it up like a giant, grass and stone covered sponge._

 _Today was a day of constant work for one clan, in spite of all the others that had abandoned the once shining Terrence for brighter skies, The Ulster Clan seemed to be the only clan in this region, fighting off both the shade and the roaming BeastClans that have become so hostile towards them in recent years._

 _The clan itself was rather small, consisting of mostly two Guardians, a coatl, and one Imperial dragon that had joined just recently._

 _The two Guardians were not a mated pair; there was a female platinum named Arkanis who was the founder of the Ulster Clan whose eyes shined like the sun herself and her rigid horns and claws were black as night. She donned an ebony filigree arm piece that upon it had a violet banner across it._

 _The other was a dull teal male with brilliant crimson wings and dark circuit like markings that had the color or rust. Had a small beard growing from his chin that he kept in a simple braid._

 _The other dragons were of bluish hues, the long, ropelike Imperial an icy white with darker blue swirls and strips all across his body with a pair of pure white whiskers that seemed to be as long as the who length of him._ _The coatl was of course, a dark flint like color, with the same cherub swirls all over his body, His wings fading from a deep thistle purple to a shining gold white._

 _This clan was well new to this realm, banding together to survive the land and dominate the terrain, though the wild, mountainous region was difficult to tame at times. They had either lost their families to rival clans or were shunned, their flight damning them for serving the Light Flight._

 _Arkanis herself like the others before banding together, had experienced lost firsthand, her mate and her child were lost to a formidable pack of Harpies. This hostile lot had ambushed them in the shining forests that the Beacon of the Radiant Eye had displayed. During the event, she had narrowly escaped with her life, beaten and bloodied from the wounds that she sustained while fighting for her family._ _Only to realize it was too late to save them when she was still fighting. They were speared down and finished off when she was beaten back._

 _From the first few days after, she only cried and mourned the loss of the two_

 _To this, she was heartbroken, lost, and alone in this world. Even when she banded with this group, she had always felt alone and would rather keep it that way._

 _Bonding closely would only bring more trouble for her. Not to even go down the path of complete despondence._

 _So she had kept to herself and only spoke to the other dragons whenever they had to gather or fend off intruders._

 _It seemed, as though it would endure this way. For her that would have been the case._

 _Arkanis herself had went off alone this time to gather, leaving the other dragons on their own to rest in their own lair._

 _She chose the most remote areas when she gathered, which surprisingly, would turn up some pretty odd things as she collected. Broken treasure jars, rusty chests, battle stones, familiars, and if lucky, sprockets and embers, for there were elemental holidays that went on during some of the times she gathered._

 _However she chose to stay to the Light region this time to search, looking for any sort of material she could use to build their lair up even more. Possibly finding more straggling dragons to join them and survive._

 _As she traversed through the rain and the mud, she managed to gather a couple skulls, stones, brooches, anole lizards, and several other trinkets from an old clan site that had been abandoned ages ago when dragonkind was still quite young._

 _By the time it was getting dark, she was already covered in muddy splashes all over her, and she was from head to tail wetter than a sodden Longneck._

 _She had become too exhausted, and by the time evening was fading, she turned around and returned the way she came, under the forest's cover. She had soon made her way close to the Ulster Clan's home._

 _However as she had trudged through he thick mud in one area near the Terrence, she had of course, stumbled and fell, tumbling into a small glade, the golden trees scraping against all of her scales on her as she tumbled to the nearby bottom._

 _After the fall into the deepest area had occured, Arkanis, groaning and muttering words that would make the lightweaver herself cringe at, picked herself and her items with her up and prepared to climb back up._

 _As the platinum scaled dragon tried to make her way back up, she noticed a dull glow in the corner of her eye. Something was in the glade area was here too._

 _She looked behind her as to get a better look at the object. Could it be a sprite? Or some entity or object that had fallen here and was stuck? She was unsure of what this glowing object could be. However, against her better judgement, Arkanis followed the light's glow down the glade's path_

 _The dragoness walked a little ways down , careful not to fall again with the items she had collected, finding now a waterlogged clearing full of stones and pillars. There were frogs and crickets now singing away. And Arkanis peered around._

 _She now finally found the source of the glow._

 _A light egg, resting precariously on a bed of wet rocks by one of the crumbling pillars, its brilliant glow shining like a beacon in the fading of day. It had a array of cracks on its shell, which made Arkanis wonder if it were dropped or if it was to be abandoned upon hatching._

 _She didn't have to wonder anymore, for she now heard the complaintive cries of the hatchling inside the egg, busily working its way out._

 _Arkanis at first stood there, a few feet away from it, but as the egg was slowly crumbling apart because of the young one inside, she approached it as the little one finally broke free from the egg._

 _A tiny ridgeback's head peered out of the shell of the egg its small gray muszzle covered in the typical purplish cherub makings that swirled upon the little dragon._

 _Its little golden eyes seem to beam with happiness as it looked up and chirped at the guardian dragon, making clumsy attempst at trying to walk around towards her._


End file.
